BCC: Front Desk
by Nymph Du Pave
Summary: Correspondence. Someone finds a love letter written to Lex Luthor by his secretary. It is forwarded to Lex. ENDING POSTED. Thanks for the reminder, guys! Hope you like.
1. The First Letter

  
TITLE: BCC: From the Front Desk   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
RATING: G   
SUMMARY: Correspondence, starting with a letter from Lex's secretary.   
DISCLAIMER: The WB, DC Comics, MillarGoughInk, Tolin, Robbins, and Davola [along with whomever else] own this wonderful show. The Muse controls these fingers. I do have a couple of bucks in that jar on top of my fridge. Can I buy Michael Rosenbaum? Just for a while?   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this is another style, all written in letters. A popular style a long time ago and I don't know where this came from. I was just sitting there at work thinking about Lex (sigh) and suddenly I was channeling his secretary. Then I wrote the whole story this morning. This is just the first part that has been edited. More tomorrow.   
FEEDBACK: Please read and review, I would love to know what you guys and girls think of this style.   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: 

* * *

**BCC: Front Desk   
by Nymph Du Pave**

**THE FIRST LETTER**

_Hey, Lex, man. This was found in the trash in the breakroom. The only reason I even saw it was Amanda's stupid Gucci tag came off her purse while we were in there (I slammed her up against the wall, if you know what I'm talking about; of course you do) and the damn stupid thing fell in the trash. _

Of course Amanda wasn't sticking her hand in there and she blamed me so I had to get it. It was either that or hear her whine. And I was only there for the blowjob or sex. 

So, I was digging around and, nosy as I am, I thought I saw your name at the top of this balled up piece of paper. So I pulled it out and read it. I taped it together, copied it and faxed you a copy. I tossed the original, I swear. I know you are hyper-sensitive about your privacy, esp. after that last shithead sent the copy of the Iroces letter to that annoying tabloid writer. 

Besides, I like having Lex Luthor on my side. Makes me sound like a badass. 

Anyway, isn't this from that secretary you're always bragging about, she's great at this, she cuts my workload in half that? The one I said I'd hit if she dropped anything by my desk, so send her by, stuff like that? 

Paul 

ps: Let's go to Club Zero tonight, huh? 

Lex, 

It's night and the sky is full. Beyond me is a city full of lights twinkling in the distance. I know you are still here and it's a little passed twelve. I know why, I was here for the argument. And I'm sorry your father is such a bad man. 

See, I am the secretary that doubles as a receptionist behind the big desk in the front. The one you say hello to in the mornings or mutter your tired 'goodnights' to when you leave. You're nice and sweet and your gentle flirtations are warming to a person who has to deal with both your father and people angry with your father all day. Though I know they are fill-in-the-blank comments that you give to every woman you don't wish to have a relationship with they are a highlight of my day, as is seeing you in general. 

I am a very lonely person. All of my family live scattered in rural areas of Kansas. Only my little brother and I moved into the city and he was shot and mugged. He was paralyzed and has to walk with a cane for the rest of his life. So he left Metropolis and my family refuses to speak to me because they blame me for his injury and I won't return home. It's been about a year and a half since I have had any contact with them. 

This is not the point of my letter, but I don't know how to get there. I don't know how to tell you what I want. So I'll just pretend you'll get this letter, I'll just pretend I'll have the nerve to tell you what I think. That way I might try my hardest to get my point across. 

I see your loneliness and understand it better than you might think. I wasn't alone in this world until my dog died three days ago. Since he was the closest thing to a friend that I had I broke down. I felt like I was dying I hurt so much. And I had no where to bury him so I had to drive and hour and a half to get to the country-side. So now he is alone some where beside some random crossroad somewhere... I wrote it all down so that I could go a visit him, but I don't know if I'll find him again. One of my few consolations is that he was not put in a plastic bag and discarded like trash. Most of the neighbors around here do that. 

Not that this is very important. It's just... Metropolis is scary to a young girl alone who knows no one; my one blessing is that, because you and your father pay me so well I can afford a nice apartment in a very nice building. And still I feel lonely and scared. 

I thought this building, this place and job made me feel safe and happy. Then you took off for a week and I was scared and lonely and worried... 

That's when I discovered I was in love with you. 

I see your pain and your loneliness. I see how much you want to be loved and how you try with people to let them know you are not the same thing as Lionel. But they just see either the bad boy splashed across black and white rags or the carbon copy business man. You're neither. 

I want to try to be somebody for you, Lex. I want so very badly to be good for you. Maybe I can ease your loneliness. 

I sometimes picture what it might be to have someone with me, to laugh at someone's jokes, to see him cooking me dinner or to make him my specialty, macaroni and cheese. I picture you there a lot. 

Who am I kidding though, right? Macaroni and cheese? You eat at all the fancy restaurants and date celebrities and smart women and hot models. You wouldn't look twice, would you?   
  
**To be continued...**


	2. Lex's Letter

  
TITLE: BCC: Front Desk   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
RATING: G

* * *

**BCC: Front Desk   
by Nymph Du Pave**

**LEX'S LETTER**

Liliah, 

I can't begin to describe how lost I feel in this city, particularly at work with my father. I hate it as much as I seem to need it to survive. I feel as though I should be off discovering things, conquering things. My thoughts are always more scientifically minded, though business thanks to my father, has always come like breathing. I'm a fish in water here, but I want to be a bird. 

I want to let you know how much you mean to me. I have seen the sadness in your eyes, but never when anyone is around. Only when you think people are not looking, only when you think you are alone. There is a security camera out front and I try my best to keep up on you. 

My flirtations are simple at best when it comes to you because you always seemed better than me. Not that you thought you were better than anything, just that you deserve better than what I am, then what I will become some day. 

But I can't help but feel that maybe you're right. Maybe we could be good together, good for each other. 

And I think you're beautiful. The women I surround myself with never last; they're not meant to. They are part for attention, part for the press and part for myself. I use them to tell myself that I'm not lonely, that no 21 year old could be as lonely as I sometimes think myself to be. I tell myself to have fun, to live at this age because my father is my future. 

You were honest, and I know it's because you never expected me to get your letter. But I feel with you I have a chance to change, to break through to the person I want to be. 

You give me hope, Liliah, and it's something I lost when my mother died. 

I am mailing this to your house for your days off. You'll probably get it Friday, so you'll have Saturday and Sunday to think to yourself. 

I want to talk to you on Monday. 

Please, give me a chance at this. 

-Lex   
  
**Turn the page.**


	3. Returned

  
TITLE: BCC: Front Desk  
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave  
FANDOM: Smallville  
RATING: G

* * *

**BCC: Front Desk  
by Nymph Du Pave**

**RETURNED**

Mr. Lex Luthor, 

Returned is the letter, unopened, that you sent my daughter. 

Considering you are her superior at work, I should inform you that Deliliah-Marie was hit by a bus Thursday night. She was coming home from a failed date that a co-worker set up as a joke. 

Deliliah was a very emotional girl, has always been, so it fits her personality. She was running away from the restaurant and didn't look both ways and was hit. She was DOA at the hospital. The authorities refused to give me the name of the man she was with that witnessed her death, and honestly it's probably best that they didn't. 

My wife and family are broken about this horrible tragedy. She was an amazing girl, despite any problems there might have been. 

I felt you needed to know. 

William Fasner  
  
**To Be Continued...**


	4. Loss

  
TITLE: BCC: Front Desk   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
RATING: G

* * *

**BCC: Front Desk   
by Nymph Du Pave**

**OUR LOSS**

Mr. Fasner, 

Deliliah was a gift to anyone who knew her and even those who didn't. The employee who caused her such emotional distress has been dealt with. He no longer works at LuthorCorp and I have taken measures to assure that he will never work anywhere in Metropolis again. That is, unless busboy sounds like a promising occupation for him. 

None of this was done illegally, just to ease your mind. There were a few things that LuthorCorp was willing to overlook in the past that came to my attention recently. Things that if he were to pursue his current lack of employ here, would end up on the steps of every precinct and the desk of every lawyer in the city. 

I cannot tell you how sorry I am for your loss, and I feel it is my loss as well.   
Alexander J. Luthor

* * *

Mr Luthor, 

I can't thank you enough for the amazing funeral. My husband says that it's because Deliliah must have been a great secretary and all, but a mother knows better. 

I picked up her stuff and, to get to know better the daughter I was stupid enough to shun, I started reading her journals. Some of it hurts bad and some of it makes me laugh and cry. Some of it kills me to read. But the parts about you are always nice. You made her feel something other than scared and I want to thank you. 

I stayed late at the reception to talk to you instead of just crawling in bed like I wanted to. But you left early, so I snuck out to visit my daughter's grave. I saw you there, touching the headstone. You burned a letter by the grave. I wish I knew what it said. 

You are a good man, Lex Luthor. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise. 

Love Always,   
Matilda May Frasner   
  
**Turn the page.**


	5. Looking Up

  
  
TITLE: BCC: Front Desk  
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave  
FANDOM: Smallville  
RATING: G

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry this took so damn long, I was trying to find a way to work in the email addresses, but I could not find the code and it was pissing me off, so I put the story to the side. I forgot about it because I already had it posted on my livejournal until I got a very nice email from a friend. Jensa, you weren't pushy in the slightest. THANKS for the reminder, luv.

* * *

**BCC: Front Desk  
by Nymph Du Pave**

**THE EMAILS**

To: Lex  
From: Lionel  
Date: Fri, Oct 08, 2001 11:43 am  
Subject: SPAM Re: SPAM Confirmed Notification of Movement to Smallville 

There is no discussion to this, son. You are going to Smallville and you will run the fertilizer plant from there. You are lucky that I am even giving you this much opportunity. 

I also ask for the final time that you take my email address off of your spam list, Alexander. If you do not I will have Eric Pleasance go through your computer with a fine-toothed comb. I'm sure you do not want that, so comply.

* * *

To:  
From:  
Date: Fri, Dec 12, 2001 2:45 pm  
Subject: Christmas 

I know that my dad won't be thrilled with the idea, but I talked to my mom and she said she would love to have you over for a Chrismas celebration. She wants to give you another chance to prove to my dad you're not _your_ dad. 

And I don't like the thought of you being all alone on Christmas. You are supposed to spend time with your friends and, since you are not in Metropolis, we'll have to do :)! 

Please tell me you'll come.

* * *

To:  
From:  
Date: Tues, Dec 16, 2001 12:16 pm  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Christmas 

Since you cannot take no for an answer- as your continuous phone calls and emails have proven- I guess I will accompany you and your folks to a Christmas dinner. 

I will get them something for Christmas. I know you said something about your father needing a part for his motorcycle. I'll fetch that. And I've already got something for you. Just keep your eyes on the stars, Clark. 

I would spend time with you any day of the year over any of the "friends" I had in Metropolis. You have a kind heart and personality. You remind me of a person that I wish I got to know better not so long ago. 

See you tonight at the Beanery? 

-Lex  
  
**THE END**

I didn't mean for this, but it turned out as a prequel to **"What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?"** which is fine by me! At least, if you want that slightly slash ending to lead to more slash. If not it is perfectly fine as a standalone.


End file.
